A Day at Universal
by AkixYusei
Summary: Michael forces Selene to take a trip to Universal to see his favorite band. There they run into a couple of humans who walk the parks with them. How will Selene handle this human experience?


**Hey everyone. I know this seems kind of stupid, but I was at Universal with a few of my friends, and a thought ran through my head. What would happen if Selene was here? I began to type, and it wrote itself. I'm quite happy with how this turned out. Maddie is based on a friend of mine whom I was with that day and Jen is based off of me. **

**This is three years after Underworld: Awakening.**

**Evanescence never played at Universal, but I figured it would be a good band to use for this. Plus they are my favorite band and it was the best concert I have ever been to.**

**I do not own Underworld, but I own my two OCs (Jen and Maddie). The songs used are What you Want, Going Under, My Heart is Broken, and My Immortal.**

* * *

><p>Selene couldn't help but glare at both of the hybrids in front of her in line. One of Michael's favorite bands was playing that day at Universal Studios Orlando so he had forced her to fly all the way from Hungary to Orlando just to see Evanescence play. He was forcing her to go on some rides in Islands of Adventure before switching to the other park. Of course, Eve was excited to have a normal human experience for once and was happy to go.<p>

"Come on Selene, lighten up." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "It's just one day of fun, you will be fine." They walked up to the ticket window.

"Hello, three one day 2 park passes please." Michael said, handing the man behind the window the money. The man handed him the tickets and they walked out. Eve had disappeared on them.

"Eve!" Selene yelled, searching for her daughter. She found her talking to a girl with blonde hair who looked about her age. Selene walked forward, and stood by Eve.

"Mum, this is Maddie. This is her first time here as well. Do you mind if she walks with us?" Eve asked, sounding hopeful.

"I don't see the harm in it, do you?" Michael asked.

"I…guess not." Selene said, slipping her hands in her pockets. In order to blend in better, he had bought her a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. She felt very uncomfortable in this change of attire, but he seemed to enjoy how she looked.

"Thank you Mum, Father." Eve said, hugging her parents.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Corvin." Maddie said "I'm so excited to be here! Are you two excited as well? Are you going to the concert? My friend Jen introduced me to Evanescence and she's meeting me later. She said she had something to do so I came alone." Selene sighed; this was going to be a long day.

Once they entered the park, Eve's eyes lit up.

"Come on Evie, let's go on that one!" Maddie said, pointing to the Hulk, a large coaster with multiple loops.

"Umm…" She said "I-it's really high."

"Come on, I've heard its fun!" Maddie begged "Your parents can join us too." She glanced at the immortals "Come on!"

"Fine, let's go." Eve said, and they went on the line for the coaster.

"I've been on this ride before." Michael said "It is fun. I love coasters so much. The adrenaline rush you get when you are going downhill is amazing." A snicker escaped Selene's mouth. He smiled at her and laughed.

"I don't get it." Maddie said.

"It's an inside joke between the two." Eve said "I don't even understand it."

After about twenty minutes, they were getting on the ride. Selene and Michael ended up in the front car, Eve and Maddie behind them. The coaster took off. It began to slowly ascend. It reached the peak of the hill and suddenly they were racing down the hill at top speed.

Selene grabbed Michael's hand in a death grip. He could tell by her expression that she was didn't like this ride at all. Her eyes slammed shut when they went upside down on the loop. She hated the way it made her stomach drop. She felt it slow down suddenly as it reached the exit. As soon as the lap bars rose, she rose to her feet, and in almost impossible speed she was off and at the exit.

"Selene!" Michael said, heading after her.

"Damn, your mom is fast!" Maddie commented.

Selene was sitting down on a bench; her stomach was in knots from the ride and her heart felt like it was going a million miles an hour. It shouldn't be possible, but she actually felt sick. Michael sat next to her.

"Breathe Selene, you need to relax." He said, rubbing her back "If you calm down, so will your stomach." She took deep breaths, not only was her heart rate slowing down, but her stomach settled as well.

"Thanks Michael." She said, spotting her daughter and Maddie walking over.

"Are you okay mum?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I didn't like that ride at all." She said

"You ran off that like you were a superhuman!" Maddie said "You should definitely try out for the Olympics." Selene, Michael and Eve shared a look. "What?"

"It's nothing. So you are going to the concert?" Eve asked as they began walking.

"Oh yes. Evanescence is one of the best bands of all time. As I said before, my friend Jen introduced me to them. She's already been to a concert, but they're her favorite band so she's dying to go to see them again…" Maddie and Eve walked ahead of the lovers.

"So you can jump from a roof top without worry, but when it comes to coasters you are terrified." Michael questioned with an amused smirk on his face.

"Shut up Michael, if I recall, you were terrified to jump out of a window." She said

"I wasn't sure I could trust you." He said "After all you did come into my life out of nowhere. But I'm glad you did." He said, kissing her gently.

"Hey are you two going to move? We have more rides to get to!" Maddie yelled. Selene clenched her fists. The human was beginning to irritate her.

"Calm down my dear." Michael said, taking her hand. They walked forward, heading into the next area.

"Oh yes," They heard Maddie say to Eve "Here are all the water rides. You will love them." They walked to the water rapids.

"Oh god." Selene said, seeing the people walking off. They were drenched, water dripping off of them.

"Oh don't tell me you're afraid of water." Maddie said

"No, I just don't want to walk around in wet clothes all day." She said, as she stepped into the raft. Michael sat to her left, Eve to her right. She placed her bag in the center and buckled in. The ride then took off down the first fall, the ice cold water splashing Selene. She gasped in surprise. Michael attempted to suppress a laugh, but then burst out in laughter at the sight of his daughter getting hit in the head with one of the water guns. He immediately regretted it because when he got hit, both Selene and Eve burst out into laughter. He smiled, and then felt himself slam into Selene when they hit the wall and then bounced onto the conveyer belt.

"Sorry," He said, realizing their back was to the waterfall "Shit."

"What?" She asked

"We are about to get soaked." He said as they went over the edge and crashed into the wall, sending the water all over them. She yelped in surprise. The ride ended soon after that. Selene grabbed her bag and walked off. She was the wettest out of all of them.

"That was awesome!" Maddie said "I'm going on again."

"I'll go too." Eve said "Is that okay?"

"Fine by me, come on Selene. I want to go try Ripsaw Falls." He took her hand and they walked off.

Selene stared at the ride that was in front of her, and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

Michael noticed the slight intimidation in her eyes, and hugged her. "Come on Selene, I can't believe you are afraid of such a simple ride. It's fun, and the line is short."

"I'm not afraid." Selene said "Just a little unnerved, that's all." She took his hand and walked onto the line. They waited for fifteen minutes or so before they were seated in a log styled car. Michael was sitting in front of Selene.

Selene felt the thrill Michael was talking about earlier when they had reached the final drop. The feel of falling, not know when you would even out, it was amazing. The water splashed up in her face, soaking her hair. Out of nowhere more water sprayed her face. She wiped her eyes and looked up to see Eve and Maddie. They were laughing at them. Her eyes flashed from brown to blue, then back to brown.

"Calm down Selene, they were just messing around." Michael said, sensing her anger "You are supposed to do that."

"Alright…" She muttered as the car stopped. She climbed out, a shiver running up her spine.

"Cold are we?" He asked, wrapping a wet arm around her.

"Shut up." She said, walking to meet them.

After they had met up with the other two, they headed off to find somewhere Maddie could eat. She ended up buying a coke and nachos. Selene's nose wrinkled at the smell of them.

"Are you guys not going to eat?" She asked

"We ate earlier, before we came." Selene replied, taking a sip of blood. She put the bottle in her bag. She was trying to keep calm, but this human was getting on her nerves.

"Alright," Maddie said, "Where are you guys from anyway?"

"Eve and I are from Hungary, and Michael is from New York." Selene replied

"That's neat." She said, finished up the food in front of her "Let's keep moving. Harry Potter is just up ahead. Jen told me that this is the best ride here."

"So what is Jen like?" Michael asked.

"Jen's quiet. Her emotions are often hidden away by a blank face. When she's happy though, you can tell. Her eyes will light up and she'll smile." Maddie replied "She's the nicest thing, but has been bullied her entire life."

"Wow…" Selene said, stopping at the sight at of Hogwarts castle. It was magnificent. The architecture was phenomenal. Michael had showed her the movies, and she had to admit; this was a good likeness to the actual castle.

"Hey, Flight of the Hippogriff is only five minutes, let's go!" Maddie said, dragging the three others onto the ride.

"No…" Selene said

"Mum relax, look, no loops." Eve pointed out as they boarded. The ride soon began. Once again, it was obvious that the vampire didn't like the ride, but this time it was because of the fact that all of the humans' scents were being sent towards her and that she was being slammed constantly into Michael. She found rides like this hard to enjoy.

"Sorry Mrs. Corvin." Maddie said once they got off the ride "I didn't realize you would hate this one. It doesn't have any loops or anything." Selene didn't say anything. Instead she just walked forward, heading for the next ride.

"Selene, wait up," Michael yelled.

"I have to get a locker, you three go ahead." She said, heading to the locker room.

"You heard her, let's move!" Maddie said, pushing the other two forward. They reached the point in line where they were stopped.

Not a few minutes later they were joined by Selene. Right after that, Maddie received a call from Jen.

"She'll meet us here in a few minutes. She's in Hogsmeade right now." She said, and a few minutes later they were joined by a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an Evanescence t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Hello," She said quietly "My name is Jen."

"Jenny!" Maddie said, hugging her friend. Selene seemed taken aback. Jen was much calmer and quieter then the hyper and loud Maddie.

"How many times have I told you? Jen!" She said, glaring jokingly at the blonde.

"My name is Selene, this is my…" She struggled over the word "Lover, Michael, and our daughter Eve."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Jen said

"Same to you." Eve said "Your friend Maddie is very… enthusiastic."

"You can say that again." Jen said, laughing quietly "Her heart's in the right place though."

"I can tell." Eve said, watching Maddie try to talk to Selene.

"They're not your parents, are they?" Jen asked

"Pardon?" Eve replied "Of course they are."

"No, you're mom doesn't look a day over twenty, and your dad looks twenty seven at the latest. If you truly are their child, she must have conceived you when she was five, which is unlikely." Jen said "Did they adopt you? Or is there something you aren't telling me."

"No, they are my parents." Eve replied.

"Vampires…" Jen said quietly. Selene's eyes became blue. She focused and her eyes morphed back to brown, then she turned to face Jen.

"What are you talking about?" She said, forcing a smile "Vampires aren't real."

"Our teachers say otherwise. They told us we have to be careful of people we don't know. They told us the signs of a vampire. Right now, you are looking very suspicious. They also warned us of a female vampire who can go out in daylight, but they told us not to worry because she lives in Europe." Jen said, knowingly. Selene turned her back towards the humans.

"Selene," She heard Michael whisper into her ear "Relax. So the human knows about our kind, but it's not like she can do anything about it. So calm down, and enjoy yourself." He kissed her cheek and took her hand in his. They soon got on the ride. Michael and Selene were sitting in a car together with two strangers; Jen, Maddie and Eve in the car behind them.

The car took off with a blast of smoke.

Selene was amazing by the detail put into this ride. She felt Michael grab her hand when they came face to face with the spiders. A scream sounded from behind them; it was Eve.

"It's fake, relax Eve." Jen said, wincing at the sound of the girls to her right and left screaming as the picture was taken. Another picture ruined, but not by her this time. She jumped at the sight of the Dementors, even though she knew they were fake.

"Where are we headed?" Jen asked, once they had regrouped at the exit.

"I was planning on heading over to the other park. I want to take Selene on Men in Black before the concert starts." Michael said.

"Fair enough, let's go." Jen replied, and they headed over to the other park.

As they walked, Michael noticed that Selene was trailing behind. He paused for a minute and stood next to her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked

"Jen is making me nervous. For a 15 year old, she is very perceptive. Are you sure it's wise to be here now?" She replied.

"It will be alright. After today, we will never see her again and you won't have to worry about it." He said, kissing the top of her head "Now you just have to worry about enjoying yourself and not about this silly girl."

"You always know exactly what to say." Selene said "I love you Michael."

"I love you too Selene." He said, pulling her in for a quick but tender kiss.

"Ugh, can you two love birds move it along?" Maddie yelled "The parade starts in an hour. Yet we don't know how long the wait is!"

"20 minutes." Jen said "Its 20 minutes."

"How can you see that far?" Maddie said, squinting to see the board, which was a good distance away.

"I have twenty-twenty vision." She answered "It's not that hard." They entered the park and went towards the ride. They decided to make the wait shorter and go on the single rider line.

Soon enough, they were seated in a car and the ride began. Selene was in the front row, Michael in the back. The rest were separated into different groups.

Selene picked up the fake gun and began shooting the different aliens. She found this ride much more enjoyable, considering it was a lot like the stuff she dealt with earlier in her life. She imagined they were Lycans, and she was trying to defend her mate and her child from those nasty creatures.

"Push the red button." The ride commanded, and she rushed to do so.

She received an extra 100,000 points, brining her total up to 305,250.

"Damn Selene, that's amazing." Michael said, glancing at his measly 100,000 "How did you do it?"

"Practice makes perfect." She said, climbing out the ride. They met up with the rest of their group and went off to the concert venue underneath the Rip, Ride Rock it.

"We are just in time for the parade." Jen said, pointing at the first float. The beads began flying as the mob of people began to try and grab some. Humans to her left and right slammed into Selene, causing her to hiss. They looked at her like she was nuts, then went back to catching beads. Selene slipped out of the crowd of the parade watchers and went to the stage. It was packed, but she managed to get near the front. As soon as the parade passed, Michael weaved through the crowd to reach her.

"Here, for you." He said, placing a single set of beads around her neck. It was crystal colored "They remind me of you." A small smile graced her face as she pulled him in for a kiss. They then turned to face the stage as the sound of drums began, and the lead singer, Amy Lee, came on stage.

_Do what you what you want  
>If you have a dream for better.<em>

The sound of the screaming audience momentarily scared Selene, but she then focused on the band in front of her. She had to admit the sound of the band was pretty good, and the lead singer had a nice appearance to her.

_Hello, hello it's only me, infecting everything you love  
>somewhere beyond the pain there must be away to believe<em>

The first song soon ended and the crowd erupted into cheers. She glanced at Michael and saw a smile on his face, and that smile grew when the next song began to play.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
>Fifty thousand tears I've cried<br>Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
>And you…still won't hear me.<em>

The next song she sang sent shivers up Selene's spine.

_Over the fear  
>that I will never find a way<br>to heal my soul  
>And I will wander to the end of time<br>Half alive without you_

_My heart is broken  
>Sweet sleep my dark angel.<br>Deliver us, from sorrows hold._

The night she had spent talking to Eve a few years back came back to her mind in full force. How she told her that her heart was not cold, but broken. Her hand found Michael's, and she entwined their fingers. He smiled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing them.

After about an hour and a half, Evanescence was playing their last song.

_I'm so tired of being here.  
>Suppressed by all my<br>Childish fears_

_And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone.<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
>This pain is just too real.<br>There's just too much that time  
>cannot erase.<em>

Selene recognized this song, and began to sing along. Once the song ended, the crowd cheered and the band left the stage. The couple escaped the crowd and went to find their daughter.

They found her sitting on the bench with the two girls.

"Bye Evie, I'll hopefully see you soon." Maddie said, hugging her new friend.

"Bye guys, I hope to hear from you soon." Eve said, glancing at Jen before walking off from the group. Selene and Michael followed suit. As much as she hated to admit it, Selene had a good day and hoped to have more like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames. <strong>


End file.
